Perfect
by Kirimine Akemi
Summary: "It's just business." Akashi commented. Perhaps. But, even if absolute, he couldn't explain the relation of business and his running heart.
1. Chapter 1 : The Girl

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

* * *

"Seijuuro," his father called his name, loud enough for him to turn back and face the older man.

"Please come to my office. There's someone I would like you to meet." As he was trained to be perfect, a perfectionist is meant to be polite and obedient to his parents.

Its a bit unusual. Normally, his father would send a maid or a butler to inform him about something. The fact that he actually walked himself to his son's room to call him means that there's something important to be discussed.

Both of his different coloured eyes followed his father's back as the two walked towards the older akashi's office.

The two stopped in front of the double door and the older man opened the door before letting his son in.

Unexpectedly, he saw a man standing up, reading a blue file, and a girl of his age sitting quietly and patiently. The girl saw akashi and his father walked in the room. And so, she stood up and bowed politely.

"Seijuuro. This is Takanari Kazuya," his father started the conversation, showing his eyes towards the man in a black suit.

Seijuuro nodded quietly.

"And this is his daughter, Takanari Akemi," he continued, this time introducing the girl.

Seijuuro nodded again.

"Her father and I have been discussing about both our companies," his father started.

Seijuuro stared at his father with both his ruby red and golden yellow eyes.

His father sighed. Remembering how he used to be before one of his eye changed its colour.

"We decided to work together and combine both to cooperate. But, since his company came from the states, he has to have a representative here. He can't leave it to just anyone," Seijuuro's father continued his explanation.

He still stared at his father. His stare saying, "Get to the point."

His father, as if he could read those eyes, replied, "Takanari-san's daughter - Akemi - will be that so called 'representative'. And in this case, he also couldn't let his daughter stay here in Japan herself. She'll stay with us and I want you to take care of her."

The polite girl nodded respectfully.

"And if I refuse?" Seijuuro's first words in the room echoed through his father's ears.

"Seijuuro," his father said in a warning tone.

Looking at his somewhat stubborn son, he sighed. "Please excuse the two of us for a while," he said, this time to his visitors.

"Of course," Takanari replied while bowing his head, followed by his daughter.

The older Akashi signalled his son to join him outside.

And so he did.

"Seijuuro. I'm sure you know that this is for the sake of our business," his father explained, trying to reason to his son.

"I didn't decline. I simply asked a question," Seijuuro stated bored with the conversations.

"But, I didn't accept either," Seijuuro continued, not wanting his father to have his hopes up too high.

His father stared at him blankly.

"Let's just say I'll give it a test out. If I see the girl failing to cooperate with our business, she out of here immediately," Seijuuro answered in the simplest way.

His father sighed -again for the umpteenth time that day. "Let's try that, then."

The office door opened again. The two walked inside and it closed again.

"Takanari-san. I suggest we have a trial test. See how your daughter will work, to cooperate easier," Seijuuro's father suggested.

"That sounds fair," was the reply.

"Seijuuro. You will take care of our business' part of cooperation. Can you do that?" an order came from his own father, and so he agreed.

"But of course."

"That's settled. Then, Takanari-san, or may I call you Akemi-san for less misunderstandings?" again, his father spoke.

She nodded politely. With a clear, stern, and soft voice, she answered, "Of course."

"Then, Akemi-san, you will stay in the room beside Seijuuro's. He'll show you the way later on."

"Ah, and one more thing, Akashi-san," this time, the voice came from the older Takanari. "About her school, of course the fees will be on me, but going to the same school as your son will be a better choice."

"I see. I will register her there today via phone call. I'll make sure she can start tomorrow," Seijuuro's father decided to help.

"Thank you," the older Takanari simply bowed, and his daughter, following.

"Seijuuro, if you please," the man pointed indirectly to the girl.

The girl simply nodded at Seijuuro, knowing that she has to follow him.

He held the door handle and tucked it down. Then he pushed the door, making way for the two of them to walk out.

He put his hands into his pocket and walked in silent. The girl kept up her pace to his and walked very... ladylike.

The two walked up the stairs, both very elegantly. Then they passed the first room. Akashi stopped in front of the second room's door.

"This is your room. The maids must have put your luggage in it already. If you need anything, there's a button on the right side of your door. Press it and one of our maids will come," Seijuuro explained briefly.

The girl nodded and looked into his eyes.

Seijuuro didn't like it. How a stranger locked her eyes to his. No one does that except for those who serve him or those he deemed worthy.

"Thank you," the girl then bowed politely and went to her room.

A bit furious, Seijuuro walked towards his room - the first room - and went in. He opened the balcony and stepped outside. He looked to his left and saw the girl's balcony.

"Tch," was what left his mouth.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the balcony's glass door. He took a basketball and played with his hand.

"Another pile of work. Its just tiring," he slipped off.

Bored of playing around with his ball, he stood up and decided to clear some work before it gets too much.

He sat down on his desk and turned on the desk light. His hands reached for the documents inside his drawers and he carefully read them one by one before signing them.

Some was from his duty as Rakuzan's basketball team captain, some was from his duty as a student council president and some was because of his part in the company.

He grabbed a pen from the circular, metal pen holder and started to sign some documents. He finished work that were due the next day and the day after. That makes half of the paperwork were done.

His eyelids were heavy, but he remained in the position and still writing and signing elegantly.

Not long after, he accidentally dozed off as he suspected himself.


	2. Chapter 2 : Breakfast

Sorry! DX I wrote something wrong, so I changed it. Sorry again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

* * *

The girl sat up from her bed, only to realize that the sun was just about to rise.

She carefully slipped off her bed and wore her in-house sandals. Then she went to her wardrobe to pick clothes for the day, only to remember that she will start school that day.

"Then... my uniform?" she muttered to herself quietly.

As if on cue, her door was knocked. She walked towards it and opened the door. A maid was standing there, with a uniform in her hands.

"Takanari-sama. Your uniform has arrived, as well as your school supplies," the maid stated politely towards her master's guest.

"Thank you," she replied. The maid handed her school supplies over and bowed. Then, she left without another word.

The girl closed her door, fixed her school bag and changed. She folded the clothes she wore before and tucked them on the couch placed in front of her bed.

She combed her hair and tied the golden strands to one ponytail. Her hair fell perfectly well together.

She stood up, taking her school bag with her, and walked outside. Then, she found Seijuuro already heading downstairs. Her small, petite legs decided to follow him downstairs. She walked towards the dining room and she met the older Akashi,who spotted her behind Seijuuro's trail.

"Akemi-san. Please help yourself for breakfast," he guided his guest to the dining table. Akemi, thanked the older man politely and took the nearest seat on the table, which is three seats beside Seijuuro.

A maid rushed to the room to serve their breakfast and a cup of tea each. Only the sound of the carefully made ceramic cups were heard throughout the room. Or perhaps even the whole house. It wasn't awkward. It was the kind of silence that puts the mind at ease. It was peace. Just the way they all liked it.

The maids lifted the food covers and displayed the professionally arranged food. "Itadakimasu," Akemi whispered. she didn't know if the others heard or not, so long as she had said it. The three started to dig in and eat their food in silence.

Not so long after, the silence was broken. "Akemi-san," the man called the girl's attention. She tilted her head upwards and put her spoon down.

The man gave her a considerate smile. "You will start school today, even not from the start, you know that, right?" he asked.

The girl tilted her head again. this time to her right by a centimeter. "Pardon me?" she asked. "Not from the start?"

"Ah, I didn't mention it last night, didn't I? Rakuzan high school arranges the classes according to grades. To do this, every student will have to be tested for their academic skills," the man, probably in his forties, replied briefly.

"I see," she answered politely. A test. Of course. She didn't get to study ever since arriving in Japan, so she didn't know how she would do.

"I'll do my best," she said. The older man could just smile at her determination and continued eating.

Praying quietly, she hoped that the result will be good enough. Good enough to please her parents with high-expectations. Her family. Her bloodline. Everything just had to be perfect. Anything standing in the way of getting perfection will be removed. Destroyed. Annihilated. Ceased from existence.

The vibration sound of a chair and floor disturbed her thoughts. She realized that she had been trying to choke her spoon and fork to death; which of course, didn't happen. She breathed quietly. Luckily, no one saw her do that.

She looked at her side and noticed that Seijuuro had already finished her food and was walking out the room.

She quickly, but quietly continued eating hers too. Although not as enjoyable as before, Akemi managed to finish her food. She put her spoon and fork together gracefully and placed them on the side of her plate. She stood up, trying not to make any noises and bowed to the owner of the house. She got a nod as a response.

A second after she turned her back to leave, her name was called again. "Ah, Akemi-san. About the transportation, you see, Seijuuro prefers walking rather than riding, but if you prefer to have it by car, we could prepare it for you," the older man tried to offer his kindness, but was politely refused. "No, its okay. I'll walk," the girl bowed and left the room. She took her schoolbag and head towards the exit, noticing that Seijuuro was standing there.

He was... waiting for her?

"I heard that you'll be walking and I wouldn't want to go for the troubles of having you lost, so I'll walk with you," Seijuuro opened one of the two doors, his back facing the girl.

"Thank you," was what Seijuuro heard escape the girl's lips. He walked outside without another word. He didn't even bother looking if she followed or not. He knew she would follow.

Her footsteps was trailing behind his, even though slightly smaller. Her bag was held with both hands in front of her. She usually lets down her blonde hair but this time, due to her reason of not wanting to be disturbed by trivial matter, she tied her golden locks into a neat pile, complimented by a white ribbon.

The silence they loved appear again. Unlike most, which were mostly awkward, this - again - was comforting. It was peaceful.

The girl - Akemi - wanted to drown in the silence. The calmness. The peacefulness. The comfort. It was relaxing. Not bothering a single thing. Not caring for any flaws. Just being herself.

But, the silence was cut off. By no one other than Akashi.

"What is disturbing you?" his voice was flat. Among all people in the world, she couldn't read the emotions of just this one boy. His voice didn't show concern. It didn't show madness. It didn't show a single thing.

"Pardon?"

"On breakfast. You were suffocating your spoon to death."

Oh. Someone did notice. Great.

"It was just a memory. Nothing else," she explained briefly, trying to make the Akashi she's with not continue the disturbing conversation any further.

"I see," was all his answer. But, Akashi Seijuuro will never let anyone tell him what to do. He command people, not the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3 : School

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

* * *

Akashi was determined to collect the puzzle pieces of the new puzzle board he just found. The girl he's walking with had something hidden inside.

A feeling? Maybe. She was mad about something, and he didn't know. He didn't like it. There's nothing, NOTHING, he did not know.

What the girl hid, somehow, he felt like it was related to the company. How their part of the company works.

Before they knew it, they reached the school. Akashi pointed out some directions to the girl and she thanked him once again, before heading towards the room he directed.

A woman, dressed properly in white, came to her. "Takanari-san?"

The blonde looked at the direction of the voice and walked towards her.

"Ah, I'm Hikaru-sensei. You're Takanari Akemi-san, correct?"

The girl nodded, her hair hopped slightly.

"Then, follow me. You were informed for the test, right?" the teacher turned her back and started to walk towards a room.

Again the girl nodded. She mumbled, "Yes."

"Good," was the reply. The teacher - Hikaru-sensei - opened the wooden door to an empty classroom.

"I'm sure you have your writing materials," the teacher stated. Its another form for telling someone, "Take out your pencils."

And so she did. She sat on one of the nearest tables to the door and the teacher placed a few pieces of papers, clipped to each other.

She began the test by writing her name, date, and other profiles. She read the first question.

"Thank God," she mumbled to herself. The questions were quiet easy, she should say. Thankfully for her, it was the same thing she studied before.

Not long after, the test paper was filled and was checked.

"Oh, you're pretty smart, Takanari-san," Hikaru-sensei complimented. "A 98% aggregate. You'll be able to join class A."

The girl nodded. Hopefully it will be enough.

"Come on, you start today, right?"

"Yes."

Akemi followed her teacher out the classroom and into the hallway before pausing outside another classroom.

She read the board on top. 1 - A.

Then she just remembered. She didn't know which class Akashi's in.

But a second right after that, her question was answered. There, she saw the red head, standing in front of the class, behind the platform.

"Ah, Akashi-san, this is-"

"Takanari Akemi. New student. Correct?"

"Ah, yes," the teacher smiled at one of her star students. "Takanari-san, go on. Introduce yourself."

She bowed at her teacher and made her way to a spot on the left side of Akashi.

"Takanari Akemi. I'm a transfer student from America. Please take care of me," again, she bowed. But this time, to her new classmates.

Whispers were heard throughout the class. She wasn't sure what they were whispering, but she couldn't care less. She came here for work. Not more, not less.

But, she was indeed curious how Akashi would know which class she'll end up in. And so she asked the usual question. "How did you know?"

"I'm absolute. I know everything."

His statement itched her a bit. The ego was just too much.

"I don't think it's everything," she mumbled. It was meant for Akashi, but she wasn't sure if he heard it or not.

The blonde walked towards the empty seat at the last row. Walking through the space between tables, she could hear the whispers a little bit more clearly.

"Hey, is she really from the states?"

"Yeah, look at her hair and eyes. She must be."

"She seems awfully close with Akashi, though. Akashi himself went in front just to introduce her."

Is it really that special?

"He knows everything, remember?"

"Yeah. What was it? He's absolute?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"They seemed like friends, though. I saw them walk to school together this morning."

Friends? Her? With Akashi? She never seem to see their relationship that way. Their just business partners. That's what. Even if she could, she wouldn't want to be friends. Not with Akashi, not with anyone.

She learned her lesson. Friends hurt. People hurt. They're all humans after all. That would be the first, and probably the last time she would have a friend.

"Ta-ka-na-ri-san!"

She blinked her eyes. By reflex, she apologized, "Ah, I'm sorry. I got spaced out."

Her teacher sighed. "Here is your class schedule. Your next subject teacher will be here any minute now. Make sure to borrow notes, since you got in later than anybody else," she said, handing over a sheet of paper.

"Yes, thank you," she said, taking the paper gently and slipped it in one of her notebooks.

"Oh, here he is. Your teacher. Well, then I'll take my leave," Hikaru-sensei waved at her with a caring smile and walked out right after the girl bowed politely.

"Ah, you're the new student. Takanari Akemi, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm your Science teacher. Futara Kazuya-sensei."

"Please take care of me," she bowed her head one more time before taking her seat.

"Since that's all settled, let's get started. Open your books," the teacher started their lesson and slowly, the whispering also started to disappear.

* * *

Is it weird?


	4. Chapter 4 : Him

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

* * *

It was lunch break. Akemi's table was surrounded by a bunch of curious classmates.

"Takanari-san, you're really from America?" a girl asked excitedly.

But she received an expressionless answer. Rather than expressionless, it was saying, "Please go away."

"I am."

"Wow, why did you move?" this time, a boy asked, pretending he didn't sense the aura. Busy bodies.

"No reason," she cleared out, leaving a sigh.

Her voice was stern. It was clear. It made that tone, telling others that they have no right or need to know. They go the idea and stayed away.

One by one, they all left. Leaving her alone. Maybe not so much alone.

A familiar redhead headed towards her and took a seat in front of her, his hand with a game. Shogi.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked rather simply. As if he didn't know the answer to it.

"Tell them what?" she played dumb, hopefully he will play along.

"The reason you came," he played along, knowing she wanted him to. Not exactly doing what 'she wants', but doing the act of teasing her.

"There's no reason to it," the expected answer got out her lips.

Akashi let a smirk show on his face.

"Good girl," he put the shogi board on her table and commanded,"Play with me."

"What if I tell you I don't know how?"

"You do."

"How can you tell?"

"I know everything."

"You don't."

Akashi raised his right brow. "Oh? Tell me what it is that I don't know."

Her lips kept their line. It didn't move an inch.

Silenced occurred so often these days.

Akashi's smirk grew wider. "If you're talking about that friend of yours, yes, I DO know."

Her eyes grew wide. "N-no, t-tha-that..." she stuttered.

"Don't stutter. Play."She faced the redhead. Her wide eyes piercing through Akashi's. He didn't like it. His smirk started to change to a frown.

"Tch."

All of a sudden, Akashi's face was only an inch apart. Her head was forcefully tilted backwards. Her uniform's tie was grabbed by happened so fast. She took a long second to realise what happened.

"Only those who serve me can look to my eyes. No one dares defy me. I'm absolute, I always win, therefore I'm always right," he stated rather harshly.

Her tie was pulled again, this time, harder and stronger."You got that?"

All she could do was nod. Her voice couldn't come out. Her throat was choked by the pulled tie.

Sooner after that, her tie was released. "Consider this a warning," this time, the redhead's orbs were the one to pierce through the blonde's. The blonde held her throat carefully, coughing whatever's left inside.

Akashi took his board back from the table. "See, now because of you I don't feel like playing anymore."

He left with no other words.

She stared to his back. Hoping her eyes would stab him in the heart from the back and kill him. Which, of course, did not happen.

"What is wrong with him?" she mumbled. Akemi's not exactly aa powerless girl. In fact, she used to be feared in her old was already planning revenge, but then she remembered what her father said.

"Make sure you get our part of the cooperation right."

She sat back up on her chair properly. Her teeth gritted from the cause of not able to get revenge. The bell rang again, meaning class will resume.

She pulled out her books from her bag, and set them accordingly to her schedule. She sighed. It was one of the many ways to calm herself down. "Focus. You're here in school to study, and you're here in Japan to work," she reminded herself not to be too carried away by other little things.

She looked around. More students had come back. Then, finally, the teacher.

It was PE.

She didn't have her PE uniform yet.

The teacher realised that sooner than she did. He already brought with him, a bag of uniform and outdoor shoes for the girl. All wrapped up in plastic. "Here, Takanari. Go join the girls to the changing room," the teacher gave it to Akemi and left. He will be waiting for them in the gym.

"Ah, Takanari-san, right?" a voice called her name.

She answered while turning back to see who called. "Yes?"

"I'm Takano Sakura," a girl smiled sincerely to her. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too," Akemi answered with a flat tone. This kind of conversation usually end up making people become friends. Not exactly what she wanted.

Her head was saying,"No. Ignore her. She'll end up like Hayase!"

She was going to walk away, but her feet didn't move.

Her heart was talking. "Don't. Face her. Greet her. Talk to her. If she's going to be in trouble, then that's the time you'll help.i"

A voice broke her thoughts.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the changing room," the girl put a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. "Oh, I'll call you Akemi, okay? Takanari is a bit too long for me," the girl's cheerful tone made Akemi's thoughts more of a dilemma.

A second passed.

Another passed.

A third passed.

"Okay," she said softly. Her voice sounded different. She usually sounded clear, firm, strong and courageous, but this one was soft, unclear and something that can not be described by words.

"Please. Just this one. Let me be friends with this one,"Akemi prayed silently. Praying for her parents to leave any trouble out of this one cheerful girl.

She was replied with another cheerful smile of Takano's.

Her right hand felt a warm sensation ; it was held by Takano. She felt secure. It was nice to have a friend.

She was pulled by her right hand towards the gym, while her left was carrying the plastic bag.

The two reached the changing room and found everyone else already in it. They went to the girls section.

"Thank you," Akemi thanked Takano softly.

"Huh? Oh, its fine," Takano smiled. "You know, I've been hearing a lot of people saying that you're cold and distant, but I think you're not."

Akemi was a bit surprised. A bit.

"I'm not?"

"Nope! On the contrary, I think you're just fine!" she shot another cheerful smile to her new acquaintance.

"Thanks," she said.

"Oi, oi. Don't be so formal. Come on, or we'll be late!" Akemi was pushed into the changing room.

"Ano, Takano-san. Please don't push me like that," she warned.

"Ah, sorry," Takano scratched the back of her head.

The two changed their clothes and headed to the gym.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, we can start now," Akashi answered, as the class representative.

"Okay. We are playing basketball again today. You did passing last time right? Oh right. Takanari-san wasn't here last week," the teacher looked kind of confused.

"Ah, Akashi. Can you teach Takanari here the basics? I wouldn't want to have this class running late on curriculum just because of one person. I think you can do today's lesson even if you don't join us," he pleaded to Akashi. Akashi let out a small smirk, but hid it before anyone can notice.

"Understood," Akashi answered with a straight face, and a straight tone. No one can change their emotions as fast as Akashi.

This time, the teacher looked at Akemi. "Takanari-san?" he asked for her to cooperate in a short way.

Akemi sighed quietly - no one noticed - but she nodded anyway. "Fine by me."

"Let's start then."

* * *

Feel free to leave critics. I'm still new at this thing, so nothing rough, okay?

Sorry for the late update, by the way.

Happy New Year, minna! ~(w)~


	5. Chapter 5 : Mine

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER.

Here are my reasons; so don't kill me.

TT^TT School started.

I am not getting much internet.

My time to write has been decreased due to my sports, arts, and academical problems.

I will try to put updates on the chapters 1 - 4, like warnings, disclaimers ( I've always forgotten to put those ) and stuff.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

* * *

The two walked to the other court.

Akemi wasn't exactly 'fine' by having Akashi coach her about anything. But it didn't show, of course. She had to keep it to herself.

"We'll start by the basics," the redhead started their session.

"Stand right there. Feet apart," Akashi instructed the girl.

She didn't want to follow to his orders, but... she just had to.

Akashi threw her the ball, and she caught it perfectly. It surprised Akashi for a bit. A bit. He's absolute, after all.

"Throw it back. But from your chest. Push it forward instead of throwing it," he commanded, and took his own position. The emotions in his face never seem to change.

She did what he told her and Akashi took the ball. Perfectly. It surprised Akashi even more. But still just a little bit.

The pass was perfect. He never took a pass like that. Not even from Kuroko.

She's from America. Of course she played basketball before, but this was more than what Akashi expected.

"Tell me. What have you learned in America?"

"I thought you knew everything."

Akashi chuckled. He DOES know eveything.

But, Akashi loves teasing as much as he knows stuff.

"I thought I reminded you of my orders."

Absolute. That's what Akashi was.

"Are you telling me you're asking a question you already know the answer to?"

"Exactly that, yes."

Akemi sighed. There's no point in trying to beat this guy. He won't stop until he wins it all.

"Basics are learned."

"I know that."

A vein popped out from her forehead.

"You told me to answer."

This time, Akashi sighed.

"Let me fix my question," he said.

Then he continued with a slight pause, "What professional basketball have you learned?"

He knows? Is there really something he doesn't know?

"How did-"

He cut her off.

"Answer the question."

She started to really hate the redhead. He's like a demanding stalker.

"I'm not a stalker."

"Eh?"

"You said that out loud."

"Oh."

"Answer the question," Akashi repeated the same words.

She sighed - again -. Who knows how many times she did that ever since arriving to Japan?

"I'm in the position of a power forward. Street ball."

"Why did you not say to coach that you could play? It would be a lot easier for me."

"You sure ask a lot for a person who knows everything."

"Answer," he glared at her. His heterochomian eyes stabbing her pure blue ones.

"I wanna keep it a secret. In the last school I attended to, the coach forced me to join the basketball regulars."

"Why didn't you want to?"

A slight pause was made.

"It brings back too much memories."

Akashi remained silent. Enough conversation.

"So, are we continuing this?"

"Sure," he agreed. A smirk was formed by his lips. " will not tell the coach about you on one condition."

Akemi sighed again for the umpteenth time, "Name it."

"Be mine."

What did he say? Be his..?

"Pardon?" She said it out loud this time, not just thinking it, only more polite.

"Be mine," he repeated, as if it was normal.

She didn't hear it wrong.

"What does it means to be yours?" Akemi tried to keep her cool.

"You will do whatever I say," Akashi said calmly. He didn't show any awkwardness or any of the sort anywhere on him.

"In other words, your slave, am I right?" she said, her calm face still on the go.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Akashi showed the girl his trademark smirk.

"I would," she denied Akashi.

How many times have she done it now? Denying Akashi. Twice? Thrice? No. It's more. And to think she just arrived yesterday.

"It's a no?" Akashi still has his smirk on. "Well, that's disappointing."

Akemi kept her silence for a while.

"By the end of the afternoon, requests to have you in the team will be asked more than what you may expect," Akashi continued his words, ignoring Akemi's silence.

Akemi looked away. She'll cry again. By playing basketball. It's the sport she played a lot as a kid; with her best friend, no doubt.

Akashi knew he reached the limits of teasing her. He's not going to be the jerk that made a girl cry.

"I'll not say," was what came of Akashi's lips.

Again, Akemi doubt her hearings. As if he read her mind, he continued. "In reward, tell me what happened. I want to hear it from you yourself. No time limits, just whenever you're ready."

He turned his back without waiting for an answer. He walked elegantly - that of an Akashi - towards his teacher and other classmates, no longer finding the motivation to finish Akemi's session with him. She does, know the basics that he was going to teach her. If she knows it already, why repeat the cycle?

Akemi was stunned. Akashi was not that bad, after all. Of course, without telling, he just has to be the gentleman. The son of Akashi Kazuya. The person who holds the company's future. Because of his previous actions, she forgot who he was.

He's Akashi Seijuuro. Her workmate and classmate. And she was sure, not knowing why though, he'll be able to help her play basketball again. With a smile.

She followed after him and did a little running to reach him. "Then, on the way home?" she asked, confirming when she's going to spill her heart out to the guy she just met, but trust so deeply.

Akashi nodded. His lips curved up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry again, if I'm a disappointment. I did a somewhat short chapter, it was super duper late and... yeah.

Feel free to point out any mistakes or critics. If there's something wrong with the story, please tell me.

And a question.

Is the story too coincidental?


	6. Chapter 6 : Sorry

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

Credits for the great grammar : Tora-Shin

* * *

Akemi picked out some of the textbooks she would need to bring home in order to do her homework. Considering she just came in the second half of the term, she has missed a lot of lessons and so she thought about studying some subjects she will have tomorrow.

"English, Japanese, Maths.." she mumbled quietly while remembering what subjects she would have the next day.

The blonde looked a bit lost. She grabbed the piece of paper she had put on the table earlier. A certain redhead lost his patience and took matters to his own hands.

"Literature, Arts and Physics," he continued the girl's sentence while pulling out more books before putting them in the girl's bag.

"Thank you," she whispered. 'I guess I was right,' she thought to herself. Earlier today during PE class, she thought that Akashi wasn't as bad of a person she thought he was and his actions earlier just proved her assumption.

"I lost my patience. I can't wait here all day," he said. While waiting for the girl to finish packing, he took out his red scissors in his pocket and twirled it around his fingers.

"That's dangerous," the girl said after she pushed the chair back in her table and carried her bag.

"Don't tell me what to do," Akashi warned despite the fact that he's putting his scissors back into his pocket. She was probably the first person not to get scratched this long after that much denial to Akashi.

Akashi didn't have basketball practice that day; Akemi was going to tell him her story that day too. It was all coincidental, really. After all, Akashi would never miss a single practice.

"Let's go," he said. "I asked the chauffeur to fetch us. We have that meeting with father's business partners and we'll be late if we walked."

"My apologies," the girl apologised politely, knowing it's her fault. Akashi turned his back and walked away, knowing that Akemi will be following his footsteps.

A black limousine - a short one, that is - was parked in front of the school gates. Most of the students were already home by that time, so it didn't catch too much attention. A chauffeur was standing outside of the car, waiting for his master's arrival.

"Young master, Takanari-sama," the man, probably in his early thirties greeted the redhead and the blonde. He opened the car door gently, letting both teenagers inside. The two got in the black limo and the door was closed by the chauffeur. The said man walked towards the driver's seat and started the engines.

"Takumi. Privacy," the redhead ordered the man, despite the said man being older, he obeyed.

The only space connecting the front and back seat was soon closed by a thick sliding glass.

Another silence occurred.

"Don't make me wait," Akashi commented the silence.

"It's just that-" Akemi started but soon trailed off. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Akashi-san," this was probably the first time she ever called the redhead's name.

Akashi hummed in response. He didn't bother to look at her.

"Where would you like me to start?"

Another pause. "What happened to that friend of yours?"

She knew the question would come up. "An _accident_ happened. She was crossing the streets when a car drove past her _accidentally_."

Akashi knew the sentence containing the main word 'accident' was forced out but, he didn't say a thing. 'Not the time to talk about that' was the reason in his head.

With her back staying straight instead of relaxing on the car's smooth leather, she sighed. "She's okay, but she broke her right arm and right ankle. Not mention walking, she can't even stand. She can't write with her right hand like she always did, so she was helped until she could manage with her left," Akemi tried her best not to spill out the tears she had been holding.

"Basketball?"

'Right. That,' she thought.

"The both of us used to play together in our elementary school, but... That accident happened during the holidays before middle school started." Akemi answered the red headed boy.

Akashi knew that when she was talking to him back in the gym, when she said; "brings back memories", it was partly because of this. The information he had, God knows where it came from, stated so. But, the Takanari family... To think they would do such a thing just to discipline their daughter by crippling her best friend... It was just cruel.

Akemi was ready to hold back more of her tears when she thought that Akashi would ask her more question that wouldn't be a pleasure to answer to but instead Akashi said the last thing she expected him to say.

"Enough. Save the rest for another time. You're about to burst into tears," Akashi said flawlessly.

Akemi was, once again, stunned.

"Thank you," she mumbled, so softly that people wouldn't hear it, but of course Akashi didn't miss it.

They reached the Akashi mansion a few minutes after their conversation ended. Akashi took his bag and prepared himself to get out of the limo. Akemi did the same.

Takumi - the chauffeur - stopped the car in front of the main door. He went out and went around the car to open the car door for the two teenagers.

"Your father is waiting for you inside, young master," Takumi reminded Akashi.

Akashi's response was a simple hum.

"Then I shall take my leave," Takumi bowed towards Akashi before walking back to the driver's seat and left to park the car.

Akashi continued his steps, and, with unbelievable timing, the maids opened the door for him from the inside.

"Welcome back, young master. Your father is in the living room," a maid greeted Akashi.

"Are all preparations set for the meeting?" The redhead asked or more like demanded.

"Yes, young master," the maid answered.

Akashi continued his steps, Akemi followed.

"You," Akashi pointed at one of the maids. "Escort Akemi back to her room." That was the first time he called Akemi by her name instead of 'you'.

The appointed maid walked towards them and bowed. "Of course, right this way, Takanari-sama."

The blonde nodded then followed the maid to the stairs.

They reached her room in no time. "Takanari-sama. Your dress for today's meeting is already on your bed. Please use it," the maid told her gently and politely.

"Of course," Akemi responded then nodded at the maid who turned away and left. She twisted her door knob and went inside. She locked the door behind her and dropped her bag on a nearby table.

"A meeting, huh?" she asked herself before taking a glance at the elegant black dress on her bed.

"And it's only the second day," she continued mumbling.

She suddenly remembered her meeting today with Takano Sakura. Takano reminded her of her old friend in many ways. Except that she hadn't lost the thing she loved.

"I'm sorry, Hayase."

She felt sorry for the girl that lost the thing she loved - both of them loved. Now it's gone. Basketball, that is.

That's right, aside from walking, writing and other things, Sasuri Hayase could no longer play basketball.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update more. This is a pretty fast update, don't you think?


	7. Chapter 7 : Black & White

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

Credits to Tora-Shin for great grammar.

* * *

Akemi took a warm bath before staring at the dress in front of her.

'Sure it's pretty, but...' she tried to imagine herself with the dress.

"I don't think it'll fit my style," she mumbled to herself but she had no other choice. The dress was chosen for her, and, by the soft fabric, she knew that it was expensive.

'Oh, well. There's nothing wrong with mixing fashion accessories, right?' she did a small smile inwardly to herself.

Moments like these were when she would usually invite Hayase over to her house and use her as a barbie doll, considering her blonde hair, white skin and athletic body.

"I hope your life is better now, Hayase. Yeah, it must be," she tried cheering herself up.

She took the black dress from her bed and tried to wear it.

'A perfect fit. How did they even know my size?" she wondered.

It was a long gown with a customised ribbon attached to her dress just a little bit above her waist. The skirt was just perfect; it wasn't too bushy or too thin. Akemi tried twirling and the dress flared much to her delight and landed back as she ceased her twirling.

She looked at herself in the full-body mirror right beside her bed. She examined her own reflection from head-to-toe. She noticed how the dress revealed her shoulders and she was thankful that her blonde locks covered her exposed skin nicely.

The glitters on the top part of her dress seemed to perfectly match her white skin. The folds of the skirt complimented her height. If there was one thing she thought didn't fit, it would be her blonde hair that was lacking in accessories.

She went towards her dressing table where the maids prepared her matching accessories, such as a simple black stone necklace with a pair of pearl earrings. A box was also there with a note on top.

"We have prepared you hair pins and accessories here, but if you wanted us to do your hair, we would be glad to, so please press the maid button if you would so."

She smiled. 'No, thank you,' she replied them within her thought.

The girl opened the box, finding more black, white, silver and golden accessories. Some were too flashy while others were too heavy to be put on.

"Who would even use these kind of things on their hair?" she whispered quietly, as a chuckle escaped her lips. This was probably her first chuckle or laugh ever since arriving to Japan.

Then something caught her attention, it was a set of tiny flower pins with each flower having silver petals. The middle of each flower was a black gemstone.

"This one," she picked the accessory out. She combed her hair gently then put her comb down.

She braided just a bit of her front hair before putting the pins in different places. With another look in the full-sized mirror, she still thought her golden locks of her hair and the elegant black dress still didn't seem to fit. She took a golden ribbon and placed it between the one around her waist, which was attached to the dress.

'This will do,' she thought to herself.

She grabbed the pair of black stilettos just below her bed; they were prepared for her in advance. Akemi tied the ribbon that was supposed to go around her ankle. She took one last look in the mirror before closing the lights and shutting the door behind her.

She walked towards the staircase and as she was about to take her first few steps, the menacing voice of Akashi Seijuurou stopped her.

"I see you got ready faster than I did," he spoke.

Akemi turned to her back. She was, for the first time, seeing Seijuuro as a prince. He wore a stunning titanium white coat, the shirt inside was black, a white tie and a pair of white pants. Quite the opposite colours of what businessmen used to wear. Well, Seijuuro wasn't exactly a businessman, he was a prince. The black and white fitted his red blood hair and heterochromatic eyes.

"You look..." Akemi paused as she thought about the right word to say, "absolute, Akashi-san."

"Don't frame your words and speak your mind," he reprimanded her.

She sighed. "Fine, you look handsome, Akashi-san." She smiled, it was the very first real smile Seijuuro had seen of her.

He smirked his usual smirk.

"Those pins they're actually…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Akemi asked.

"Nevermind," he said, still keeping the same expression while walking down the flight of stairs. Akemi stared at his back for a while.

"They're waiting," he reminded the girl without facing her.

"I apologize," she said. Then continued her steps and found a lot of guests already waiting for the two downstairs, with both Akemi and Seijuuro's fathers.

"Seijuuro."

"Akemi."

Both called each of their child's names in chorus.

The two walked towards each of their father and Akashi - Seijuuro's father - called the attentions of the guests.

"Attention," he said in a firm, but loud voice. The guests looked over to him in respect.

He continued his words. "I would like to introduce Takanari-san, here. He will be co-operating up with my company here in Japan."

Takanari Kazuya came walking beside the older redhead. He nodded his head.

Akemi never actually liked her own father but of course she didn't show it. In her father's eyes, she was just a failed and disgraceful product. He wanted a son as his successor but fate gave him a daughter instead. He would have to make do with Akemi.

Takanari Kazuya only viewed her as an heir to his business, nothing else. His thoughts were how to make her into the perfect businesswoman.

Akemi was never a daughter in her father's eyes. 

* * *

I couldn't find any motivation or inspiration, so this chapter was literally squeezed out from my brain. It's somehow... stiff.

Well, I wanna do better on the next chapter so it's going to be a bit late-r. Well, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 : His Smile

I'm back! After a really long while. And for that, I sincerely apologize. D'X I started to sound like Akemi...

Well, I'm terribly sorry for the super late chapter. But, i did warn you about it, didn't I?

So, I hope this made up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor it's characters. I own Akemi, my oc, and the story itself.

Warnings : typos, and spoilers on future chapters.

Credits for the great grammar : Tora-Shin

* * *

Akashi Rinto was delivering his speech and business protocols to the guests and as the elder Akashi delivered his last sentence, the elder Takanari bowed in understanding of his speech earlier. The elder Akashi nodded as a sign that he would do his duties well. Afterwards Akemi was introduced and she bowed before she gave her own speech about her part in the joint business activity.

The four professionally then ended the meeting and none of them acted as family members. Screw family, they acted like strangers that only met due to their businesses requiring them to do so.

"Cheers. For the success of the co-operation of the Takanari and Akashi companies," the elder Akashi said in the familiar absolute tone that Akemi always heard from the younger Akashi.

'Like father like son', Akemi thought.

The guests lifted their glasses of semi-filled purple liquid alcohol and drank while Seijuuro and Akemi merely held the alcoholic drink. Despite how they both act, they are still underage to be drinking alcohol.

The atmosphere became quite calm and the guests began to converse with one another. Seijuuro knew that he was no longer needed and so he slipped out into the balcony. Akemi noticed that she was also not needed any longer and followed in the redhead's footsteps. Seijuuro being the absolute person he is knew that the blonde girl was following him and so she let her accompany him in the balcony.

"Akashi-san." Akemi called softly. Hearing his surname, Seijuuro let her hear a hum.

"Why did you play basketball?" The blonde inquired.

He sighed and answered. "It's a challenging game that requires both mental and physical skill. Why do you ask?"

She kept silence for a minute.

"I asked you a question," Seijuuro said, reprimanding the blonde for her lack of reply.+

"Just curious," she answered softly.

"That's not an acceptable answer," he replied almost immediately sounding a bit too hasty. Despite how fast the reply came, Seijuuro managed to keep his cool.

Another minute was kept in silence. Akemi then sighed aloud.

"I want to have a reason to play again. My reason to play used to be my best friend," she started. "So I thought, maybe I could find that reason by asking you."

"Why would you think that?" he asked quite coldly.

Akemi went through her mind, trying to find an answer. She gave up soon after. "I just simply do," she shook her shoulders.

Knowing that it was probably the best answer for the question, because not even Akemi herself knew why she asked Seijuuro the question.

"Some advice," Seijuuro said firmly and Akemi took a glance at him. "Don't let anything stop you from getting what you want. The past is the past. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I know, but..." Akemi paused as she tried to find the perfect words, but Seiijuuro managed to do so first.

"You feel guilty."

Akemi nodded. She wouldn't expect any less from the guy who knew everything.

Seijuuro sighed. "What's the point?"

"Eh..?" Akemi looked at the boy beside her.

"What's the point of feeling guilty? If there's no goals or achievements you can get by feeling guilty, then why?"

'I don't know,' she thought. But all that came was silence.

Seijuuro knew that he wouldn't get any further answers, so he walked out of the balcony and back inside the house. Then he stopped to face Akemi one last time. "Think about it. If there is really no point in doing so, then stop." He said his last words and turned around to walk away once more.

"Akashi-san!" Akemi stopped his steps once more, but he didn't bother to look back.

She smiled, not caring that Seijuuro couldn't see her.

"Thank you."

And with that, he left, going to his left side of the room, allowing Akemi to see his face; or at least half of it.

Akemi wasn't sure, but... she could've sworn that a hint of the colour red was travelling to Seijuuro's left eye when he left and she thought that her mind must have been playing tricks on her. All because of the reason of Seijuuro's curving lips. How Akashi Seijuuro just smiled, it made her heart skip. The very curve of Akashi Seijuuro's lips made her heart skip. She wanted to keep that smile on his face. For whatever reasons, she didn't know.

"Akashi... Seijuuro."

-o-

A certain redhead walked back to his own room as soon as the very last guest went back to their respective homes. He closed it shut and locked it before lying down on his king-sized bed with a hand covering his eyes. His thoughts were supposed to be on the meeting today, thinking about future plans of the co-operation of the two businesses but, he couldn't help but think about the conversation he had earlier with a certain blonde haired girl.

When he was leaving, he spotted a small but genuine smile she gave. It was... beautiful.

'Why did I give her advice in the first place? She defied me for quite a number of times now. Why haven't I done anything to her as of now?' his thoughts were playing merry-go-round inside his brain.

But, somehow, Seijuuro felt at peace at that time. When talking with her, Seijuuro didn't feel the pressure of being an Akashi, he didn't feel the pressure of school, basketball team captain, student council, business, sports, academics, anything.

He wasn't pressured the single bit. He felt.. safe.

Then he made assumptions. Maybe because of the business co-operation that made him held back from doing anything to the girl.

"It's just business," he commented.

Perhaps but, even if absolute, he couldn't explain the relation of business and his running heart.

Akashi Seijuuro is an absolute emperor. He won everything, therefore he was always right. There was nothing that he does not know.

Despite that fact, for the first time in his life, Akashi Seijuuro was clueless. He didn't know what was going on. He was like a lost little boy, crying, looking for the way home.

And it was all because of one certain golden haired girl.

* * *

I drew Akashi and Akemi together. If you wanna see, it's in .com

It's a really crappy drawing, but I did my best. :')

So.. the story...

I really do hope you like it. Feel free to drop by reviews!


End file.
